


love therapy

by Shaylyn



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaylyn/pseuds/Shaylyn





	love therapy

处理完寻找宠物的委托后，左翔太郎回到了鸣海事务所。自从亚树子搬出去后，左翔太郎和菲利普又过上了如他们最初那样的二人生活，他们互道早晚晚安，也会在出门和回家时打招呼，就像今天一样。  
“我回来了。”左翔太郎一边说着，一边下意识地在房间里找寻自家搭档的身影。  
“……欢迎回来。”  
短暂的沉默后，菲利普有气无力地走了出来，汗湿的脸上还红扑扑的，像是刚刚经历了一场搏斗。  
“又在做什么试验了吗？”和小动物斗智斗勇了一天的侦探有些疲倦，将帽子随手扣到架子上后便走向了角落里的办公椅——他只想在自己的椅子里瘫一会儿，或是做一些无关紧要的妄想，或是写写自己的侦探小说。但左翔太郎没想到自己才刚迈出一步就被菲利普突然抓住了手。  
“翔太郎回来的正是时候……”  
菲利普的声音听上去有些虚弱。  
该不会又像之前一样为了研究什么东西而透支自己的体能了吧。  
左翔太郎这么想着，关切地看着自家搭档愁眉不展的脸。  
“菲利普？是身体不舒服吗？”  
菲利普摇了摇头，把完全一头雾水的翔太郎直接按在了床上。  
“菲、菲利普？”  
这个动作无论怎么解读都不是什么好兆头。  
“你会帮我的吧？”  
“什么？”看到菲利普突然闪闪发光的眼睛，左翔太郎更加确信自己心中那种不好的预感了。  
“因为这个试验，一个人做怎么都不行啊……”  
男孩微皱着眉头，跨坐在左翔太郎的身上，一脸人畜无害的表情。  
果然这辆知识列车又开始暴走了吗？  
“所以你又在检索什么奇怪的东西了啊？”侦探不由得吐槽到。  
菲利普有些得意，眉飞色舞地讲解了起来：“翔太郎一定不知道吧！前列腺按摩！本来是一种疾病的治疗方法。书上说刺激前列腺会有……”  
“停！停！不用详细解说！”  
被左翔太郎阻止后，男孩皱着眉头说道：“可是我按照书上说的步骤用手指试了，却怎么都按不到……”  
左翔太郎突然明白自己的搭档之前为什么脸红扑扑的还喘着气了。  
“所以说就不要再做这些乱七……”身下突然的凉意打断了左翔太郎的话，他发现在自己正准备说教的时候菲利普已经开始脱他的裤子了。  
“你不是认真的吧！菲利普！”  
“你很啰嗦哦，半吊子侦探。”  
“哈？你说谁是半……喂！”  
到嘴边的话被菲利普握住自己性器的动作噎了回去。  
“这个大小……这次应该可以成功。”  
听到了自家搭档用对实验品一样的语气如此评价，左翔太郎感觉有些微妙地不是滋味。  
“多、多谢夸奖……”   
菲利普撩起了自己的衣服，露出了完全真空的下半身，将两人的性器靠在一起。  
“你怎么什么都没穿啊！”  
“因为翔太郎回来之前我正在用手指做。”  
这可真是相当不妙的状况，自己喜欢已久的人在自慰后握着自己的小兄弟上下撸动——虽然这些行为对于对方来说并不带有任何情色或是取悦的意味，只是单纯的试验罢了。  
菲利普这家伙用手指是怎样做的呢，话说像菲利普这样的头脑派也会有被情欲占据大脑的时候吗——侦探的脑海里开始产生奇怪的联想。  
“翔太郎，不要分心。”  
“这种事情无所谓吧！”  
反正自己只是一个试验道具……  
对，自己只是一个试验道具！  
啊！冷静点！左翔太郎！  
怀着些许罪恶感，左翔太郎还是无耻地勃起了。  
“硬得好快啊，翔太郎。”  
“你也很啰嗦诶！”侦探脸红地反驳到。  
菲利普将另一只手伸向自己的后穴搅弄起来，在此之前已经自己开拓过的后穴很快就吞下了三根手指，菲利普跪起身来，将自己的后穴对准了左翔太郎的性器，缓缓坐了下去。  
“哈……比我想的……要困难……”  
菲利普露出了十分不甘心的表情，在调整了呼吸之后直接一口气坐了下去。  
“喂！”  
“真是的……不要勉强啊……”  
坐在身上的男孩却是一副全然没听进去的样子，空虚已久的地方被填满的感觉让他不禁发出了满足的喘息。一下子吞入整根性器的刺激让菲利普的身体微微颤抖着，他一边调整着呼吸一边傻笑着看着左翔太郎：“成功了……接下来……只要……动……就好了……”  
菲利普按着左翔太郎的肩膀，试图把自己撑起来，而他的身体却与他的想法背道而驰，被抽干了力气的双腿才刚刚起来了一点，就又无力地坐了下去——甚至因为重力的原因比之前进入得更深了。  
“啊！”  
刚才还在傻笑的小恶魔现在整个人都瘫在了左翔太郎的怀里，他抬头，略带慌张地看着抱着他的侦探。  
“怎么回事……全身都……使不上劲……”  
侦探有些无奈地笑了，他像哄小孩一样抚摸着自家搭档的背。  
“已经玩累了吧？”  
左翔太郎知道菲利普总是会一时兴起而做一些勉强自己的事情，但过后很快就会失去兴趣——想必这次也不例外。于是在菲利普平复了呼吸之后，侦探将手伸向他的腰，试图将搭档从自己身上抬起，可对方却很不领情地乱动了起来。  
“不要！还没结束！而且翔太郎不也还硬着吗！不准拔！”  
看着怀中无理取闹的男孩，心软的半吊子侦探一时间有些不知所措。  
“好、好……所以菲利普要怎么样才肯结束？”  
“翔太郎……帮我……”男孩用湿漉漉的眼睛向侦探投去了求助的目光。  
“……真是败给你了。”侦探终于还是妥协了，他温柔地把手抚上了男孩的后腰，虚张声势地吓唬道，“等会儿可不要哭哦。”  
“才不会……唔……”  
猝不及防的袭击让菲利普发出了甜腻的喘息，他本能地拽紧了左翔太郎的衬衫，两人紧紧地贴在一起。肉体的撞击带出一阵阵淫靡的水声，菲利普能清晰地感觉到自己的括约肌正谄媚地吸吮着对方的性器，前端随着后庭处的刺激而分泌出了前列腺液。一种飘飘欲仙的感觉正一点点地抽去菲利普的理智。  
“哈……好舒服啊……翔太郎……”菲利普直白地说出了他的感想。  
“不要刺激我啊……”  
逐渐加快的动作每一下都顶在了敏感的前列腺上，男孩卷卷的黑发粘在汗湿的脸颊，脸上异样的绯红比之前更加鲜艳，平日里总是闪闪发光的双眼失去了焦点——这是左翔太郎从未见过的、被情欲煽动的菲利普。  
层层叠叠的快感将两人同时推向高潮。怀中的男孩小幅度抽搐着，前端缓缓地吐着白浊，湿答答的穴口则紧紧地绞着侦探的性器，逼迫着他缴械投降。侦探赶紧将性器退了出来，射在了对方的大腿上。  
于是两个人都红着脸，大口大口地喘着粗气。  
“看来书上说的是对的。”菲利普仰躺在床上，胸口还在因为刚才的剧烈运动而起起伏伏，“刺激前列腺的快感比前面还要舒服。”  
“你这家伙……”  
到底知不知道这种事情意味着什么啊！  
左翔太郎只是坐在一旁低头叹气，没有再说下去。  
“怎么了？翔太郎也想试试吗？”  
“才不要！而且这种事情只会和喜欢的人做吧！”侦探不知道为什么觉得有些心虚，说着说着就逐渐小声了起来。  
“……笨蛋！”  
“哈？”左翔太郎茫然地抬头，觉得自己被骂的莫名其妙。  
“当然是因为喜欢你才会和你做啊！”  
男孩把自己裹进了被子。  
“没想到翔太郎会笨到这个份上。”


End file.
